


Aux enchères

by Kandai



Series: Eden par procuration [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amorality, Ficlet, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est-elle seulement dans sa tête, cette marche funèbre jouée par le fracas de chaînes immobiles ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux enchères

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kurumada, Toei, etc.
> 
> Note : Un timestamp qui prend place dans l'univers de [Démiurges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4009786). Toujours basé sur une idée originale de [Kaveirya](http://kaveirya.tumblr.com) (Istadris). Bonne lecture. :)

####  Aux enchères

 

Il n’y a jamais eu de Genèse.

L’idée même de l’Eden est dérisoire, fait sourire l’apostat qui ne craint plus de se revendiquer. Ce paradis chimérique que tous poursuivent dans l’espoir de revenir à l’innocence primordiale, ne voient-ils pas qu’il s’agit du piège le plus grossier de la Création ? A quoi bon perdre son temps à redevenir la marionnette des Dieux, aveugle et béate au milieu de cette nature faussement bienveillante ? A quoi l’ignorance rime-t-elle seulement au temps où la connaissance n’avait pas le droit d’être humaine ? Ils ont appris, les êtres de glaise, à devenir des dieux avec leurs propres moyens ; un juste retour des choses, pense-t-il en se redressant dans ses draps sombres, mais pas sans prix à payer.

Des prix, toujours, une transaction infinie qui prend place dans sa tête et encore, et toujours, une mise aux enchères dont les prix crèvent le plafond à chaque nouveau round. Les voix qui dirigent mollement son esprit s’en donnent à cœur joie.

« Un frère contre la santé mentale d’un homme, qui dit mieux ? Des Chevaliers ? Un Sanctuaire ? Une déesse – le niveau grimpe, mesdames et messieurs, bientôt, il finira par halluciner toutes ses journées sans s’arrêter ! Oh, la planète toute entière ? Il va falloir compenser de notre côté, que peut-on bien rajouter ? »

Compenser, quel mot magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? Il peut presque se l’entendre dire, un ton difforme et rouillé qui fait trop souvent écho dans ses propres oreilles, la voix narquoise qui ressemble bien trop à celle de Kanon le narguer si doucement : « Comment compenses-tu, Saga des Gémeaux, toi qui te cache dans le noir dès que l’obscurité se fait trop changeante ? »

Ah, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour tenir le délice de tuer Kanon une nouvelle fois, pour la pure et simple satisfaction d’entendre ce ton nasillard voler en éclats – une énième vengeance, parmi toutes celles qu’il a déjà réclamées mais plus douce encore que son premier triomphe, plus sucrée sur la texture de sa langue.

Tuer les sons qui résonnent dans sa tête est devenu un Eden qu’il ne se lasse pas de poursuivre, Adam qu’il est, tombé en disgrâce et devenu Dieu à son tour.

Lorsque le bruit s’impose enfin à sa conscience, Saga sait que cela fait des mois qu’il le hante, tapi sournoisement dans les recoins de son esprit que la lumière a si bien fragmenté. Il serait bien incapable de dire quand exactement le phénomène a commencé à se produire : cela pourrait faire des années qu’il s’endort avec pour unique berceuse le bruit du métal glissant sur le sol et il trouverait le moyen de faire résonner cet écho le long de l’écheveau emmêlé de ses souvenirs, jusqu’aux premiers jours, jusqu’à l’impossible même et le placenta retrouvé dans le ventre maternel.

Peut-être a-t-il toujours été là, ce cliquetis infernal. Peut-être a-t-il toujours guetté Saga, enfermé dans cette mémoire qui s’amuse à le tromper si souvent. Singulier, quand même, comme il ne peut vraiment plus compter sur personne et encore moins sur lui-même – il y a des traîtres à chaque coin de porte, à chaque coin de pensée, des traîtres dans les miroirs et dans les masques qu’il porte ; le plus grand de tous trône à ses pieds, une statue pleine de dévotion vide et les yeux remplis du meurtre qu’il rêve de commettre.

Il dort, d’ailleurs, Andromède, allongé au pied de son lit comme s’il avait toujours été là (et peut-être est-ce vrai) il dort d’un sommeil ironique que l’on attribue aux justes. Cette chimère-là ne manque jamais de lui arracher un sourire. Si la Justice existe dans ce nouveau monde, c’est la main de Saga qui la distribue et il a décidé depuis longtemps – par pitié ou par vengeance, il ne sait plus – que Shun d’Andromède n’avait rien d’un innocent. Il s’en est assuré lui-même en badigeonnant sa propre armure du sang du frère assassiné sur l’autel de sa victoire et le regard de Shun lorsqu’il a plongé ses doigts dans la chair encore molle et tiède du Phoenix, oh, ce regard qui promettait la mort sous toutes ses déclinaisons possibles – il suffit d’y repenser pour entendre le métal furieux de nouveau, pour se découvrir glacé par la terreur de perdre un jour le contrôle.

_Fratricide. Déicide._

Le mot écorche les parois de sa conscience en lambeaux.

(Et n’est-ce pas justice, seulement ? Si Dieu créée à son image, pourquoi n’en aurait-il pas fait autant avec cette créature qui gît à ses pieds, marionnette dont le sang bout si fort que son armure hurle de rage toutes les nuits ?)

Les chaînes d’Andromède ne sont pas dans la pièce. Il est peut-être trop confiant de temps à autre, trop clément lorsqu’il devrait se montrer sévère mais autoriser des armes dans sa chambre à coucher relèverait d’une imprudence écervelée qu’il n’est pas prêt à commettre. Les premiers temps, il s’est levé presque en courant, a dégringolé dans ses couloirs vides et glacials, animé seulement par la panique nue d’être finalement rendu à son Jugement Dernier. Les chaînes l’attendaient, inanimées, et presque pour le narguer, il aurait juré avoir vu un sourire déformer le coin de la bouche juvénile qui l’avait suivi dans sa débâcle (docile, docile poupée de chiffons).

Oh, combien il a regretté ce rictus, Andromède, et combien il en a profité, entre les rires déments qu’il a laissé échapper sur les coups de l’Aiguille Écarlate. A ce jour, la toile de rouge et de nerfs à vifs, écorchés sous la peau tendue du jeune homme, reste l’un des plus beaux travaux du Scorpion, une œuvre d’art qu’il n’a pas daigné signer.

Il plaindrait presque le Scorpion d’être aussi aveugle à tout ce qui ne concerne pas sa haine glacée pour le dernier des Bronzes, tout ce qui ne satisfait pas son désir d’arracher les cris les plus perçants de cette gorge pâle en faisant couler le moins de sang possible. C’est terrible d’être aussi insensible à la beauté de cette rébellion silencieuse, à la malice qui se terre dans les rictus à demi-cachés ou aux promesses qu’il entend dans le cliquetis imaginaire de ces chaînes, ces chaînes qui promettent de le réduire en pièces et de lui arracher chaque centimètre de sa peau avec délectation – mais après tout, qui d’autre que Saga lui-même serait capable de profiter de la beauté de sa propre ruine ?

Peut-être que Shun viendra à l’apprécier un jour. Ce serait une victoire qu’il est content de repousser ; détruire est bien futile quand on ne peut pas en apprécier pleinement la chute. Les chaînes qui résonnent dans le couloir promettent jalousement des sorts bien pires et un jour, peut-être, il sera presque heureux de les voir s’enrouler autour de sa propre gorge.

Il sera presque heureux de contempler son monstre enfin achevé.

(Est-ce que c’est ce que les Dieux ont ressenti face à leur Création ? Ce besoin irrépressible et malsain de contempler son œuvre finie, de détruire et remodeler selon ses caprices ? Il suppose. Saga est un Dieu à sa façon, après tout.)

Le tout est dans le « presque », il suppose… Après tout, on créée des mondes et on en détruit d’autres pour moins que ça, les Dieux lui en seront témoins.

En attendant, il écoute les chaînes d’Andromède marteler ses rêves et annoncer sa mort prochaine à qui est assez fou pour les entendre. Elles n’arriveront jamais trop tard à son goût.


End file.
